When The Last Leaves Fall Creek
by aBunnyWithStyleOnTheK2Creek
Summary: Tweek loved sitting under the tree watching as the last few leaves fell from its branches. It would help calm him and (almost) forget all the issues he had going on back at home. He felt comfortable to think and feel whatever he wanted, since no one was around to judge him. One of his biggest worries it that he thinks he's having feelings toward his friend. But that's stupid...
1. Chapter 1: Like Any Other Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e3545960f3725132c986bb9376468907" Tweek quietly grunted as he got forcefully shoved into the lockers like he was every day. "Aww, did we hurt the poor little spaz?", a blow was landed on his face."Do everyone a favor and just kill yourself already", the bully said, he and his friends walked away leaving Tweek there on the ground. This was how every day of his life was spent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="39d7c2dc5c7536a75e09e87b1a2b2f24" In utter pain, Tweek pushed himself off the ground, leaning on the lockers behind him for support. His vision had become blurry from blood and tears, which were streaming down his face at this point. Everyone that was standing around watching, had begun to walk to their classes as if nothing happened. Hell, nobody cares about him or anything in this damned school, that's how it always was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b44cbddbf567ef37d6af2cbe0d1f87f0" He hauled himself to the bathroom at the end of the hall, not caring if he was late for class. The bell for being late rang as he shuffled into the empty bathroom, steps echoing. Tweek looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and scowled at his reflection. He had a black eye, his cheek was bruised and blood was slowly oozing from cuts on it, and his face was stained with new and old trails of tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ce4fac16d66d72111fc1b7274235667" Tweek tried rubbing most of the blood and tears off his face with cold water, which hurt A LOT to the point that he had to muffle his cries of pain. In the end, he couldn't hide the dark bruises on his face, (span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"your sleeves can do a much better job at hiding/em/span) it was true, his sleeves covered all his scars. (span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No one can come to stop you in here/em/span), even so, a school bathroom seemed a little too, public, for Tweek. For everywhere he went, he carried a pocket knife in his jeans pocket, but his baggy shirt kept it hidden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6d8bd8bb4cb67c374f2466774de11241" Tweek was about to pull out his knife when a clearly distressed blonde came bursting into the bathroom. "TWEEK! OMG, are you okay?!" Butters asked, circling Tweek to look at him from every angle. Tweek squeaked and began twirling in place to match his friends' movements."A-agh I'm o-okay" he stuttered holding his hands up in defense, which caused Butters to eye him deeply. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="daa87f653d30474e4ae2dad25d7f61e5" "I'm so sorry I wasn't there! Kenny wanted to show me something in his locker and I didn't hear about the fight until everyone went back to class!", he began pacing back-and-forth talking, putting his hands on his face. Tweek didn't exactly know how to comfort his friend,"I-it's okay Bu-agk!-tters. I'm f-fi-"If you say your fine one more time I will jump out that window!". A long moment of silence passed."U-um, t-this is the first f-floor" Tweek replied softly. Butters signed deeply, "I know, but still. I really do wish I would actually BE there to stop the bullies from doing this. I don't like seeing you in pain"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="07f3d74b0e3881073fa8cd9b4a59bc9c" Butters' hand caressed Tweek's cheek for a moment before he engulfed him in a big hug. Tweek could hear his friend quietly sob in his shoulder, he sighed," It's okay, I'm okay." Man, if only he could use his own advice. It'd be nice to know what it feels like to be 'okay' for once in his life. But he has to pretend, for Butters...For everyone./p 


	2. Chapter 2: It Continues

After him and Butters parted ways while leaving the bathroom, Tweek didn't feel suited to go to class, so he left. It's around eleven so his parents weren't home, which was a relief. If they knew he was home, what they would do... Tweek didn't want to think about it too much and decided to listen to music. Plugging in his earbuds, he played Boulevard of Broken Dreams, he felt that that song related to his life the most now.

Approaching his front door, he slowly opened it, checking to make sure no one else was here. No one else was. Sighing deeply, Tweek made his way upstairs to his room, which was a mess still. His father would hit him for it but even after he cleaned it, the room somehow always managed to get messy again. Tweek through his backpack on his bed and headed for his bathroom to clean his face up a little bit more.

Cleaning the cuts with Peroxide, Tweek sat on the edge of the tub holding gauze to his eye. This was something he often had to do, and it absolutely sucked. Removing the gauze, he stared at one of the drawers under his sink. 'No one's home' he reminded himself.

Tweek opened a drawer, which contained bandages, more gauze, and 5 razor blades. He stared at the contents of the drawer before picking up one of the razor blades. It was clean. Tweek would switch out old razor blades so he didn't infect his arm when he cut. But this one was clean. Sitting back down, he pulled his baggy, green sleeves up, exposing an arm already torn up from previous sessions. Tweek stared at his arm, words circling around in his head. "No ones here", " No ones here", "No on-"

"AH!" Tweek screamed as he plunged the blade into his arm. He began to shake more, causing the blade to cut more skin. Tears welled down his face as he grunted back loud sobs. Tweek quickly pulled the blade across his arm in a swift movement, sending blood flying onto the floor. Blood began to quickly pour out of the new cut on his arm and was now spilling on the white, tiled floor.

'Oh my god, oh my god! Dads going to beat the shit out of me!' Tweek screamed in his head. Rinsing his arm in the sink faucet, Tweek tried extremely hard to calm down but only became more agitated. After a few more minutes of cleaning the cut then bandaging it up,

Tweek scrambled through the house trying to find something to clean up the mess with. When he couldn't find nothing, he just grabbed the roll of paper towels to clean it with. As he finished cleaning, he heard a knock at the front door, which startled him beyond belief. 'Is it Dad? Mom? A murderer?! Tweek mind reeled as he went downstairs to open the door.

It was Craig


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad895a7a2b3bcdd737cbf4c3e2e2732" "Ack! H-hi Craig", Tweek squeaked quickly. 'Oh god, why's he here? Is he here to yell at me? Did I do something wrong?', his mind spun wondering what his friend visited him for. "Hey, what are you doing home? School isn't out for another 3 hours or so".Craig gave him a glare that made it feel like he could see right through Tweek. " W-well, your not at school e-either", "Is that your defense? How often do I go to school? Plus, you're avoiding my question, why are you-" he paused, just noticing the bruises on Tweek's face. This caused Tweek to step back a little, hoping to shuffle out of this conversation. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "What happened to your face, did they fucking hit you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"again/em? I swear I'm going to..." Craig trailed off as he went to touch the bruises, but Tweek stepped back again and twitched more violently. "I-i'm fine. It's j-just because I'm clums-sy.". Tweek long already knew that Craig wouldn't believe him, but still found himself hoping he would." Uh... Huh. Is that so? Do I have to punch the wall for hurting you then? Either way, you better be at school tomorrow or else I'm dragging you". Tweek smiled and ended up laughing with Craig. " See you tomorrow Tweeker", "See ya Craig. The said their goodbyes as Craig left and Tweek shut the door. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Sighing deeply as he tried to calm his fast beating heart, Tweek slid the floor, covering his face with his hands." Oh God! I'm so freakin' hopeless!", he mumbled to himself, screaming into the palms of his hands. As much as he hated to admit it, he was hopelessly in love with his friend. Sadly, he knew he could never tell Craig this. Rumor had had it that Craig had a girlfriend, but no one knew who exactly, most girls thought it was either Red or Bebe. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Still blushing and holding his heating face, Tweek got up and walked to the couch. To get his mind of Craig, he put on Terrance and Phillip. He ended up watching TV for a little over an hour, making coffee in between commercial breaks. While getting his last cup of coffee, he heard keys jangling outside the front door. 'Oh crap! Dad!'. Tweek freaked out and ran upstairs to his room, making sure not to spill any coffee. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He softly closed his door so his father didn't hear him. 'That's odd, he's home a little earlier than usual'. That was, until he heard an unfamiliar high-pitched giggle. He brought another girl home with him again. Tweek heard them whispering, followed by muffled moaning. After heavy panting, they came up the stairs, laughing the way up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Freaking out, Tweek stood as still as he possibly could and didn't move until they passed his door, and into his parents' room. He must have forgotten to breathe the whole time since his vision started to fade. Taking deep breaths, he walked over and lied on his bed. He knew what was gonna happen next. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Sadly, his parents' room was next to his, so he heard everything that ever happened; his parents fighting, them 'making up', his mother crying from being hit, his parents complains on everything he does, everything. This was one of the many times his father brings another girl home. This happened either when he left work early to fuck, or when she left to go drink. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Tweek plugged in his headphones and turned his music up as loud as he could. Making his bed so he could sleep, he tried not to think of everything going on. He climbed into bed and fell asleep after a little bit, hoping the moaning and bed freaking was over before he woke up tomorrow./p 


	4. Chapter 4: Another Day, Another

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" (Since I did have any previously written source to make it form, this chapter was just a long flow of ideas that cae from me. It's 1 in the morning and I needed to do something. Basically, I typed so much I have to remove half of what I wrote and make it into Chap 5, it's not hard, enjoy tho)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Awaking with a serious headache, Tweek sat upright within his bed. He grunted in pain and held his head with both hands, letting his wild hair slightly droop down. "Must've been form that loud music, idiot," he scowlded himself as he got up. Making his way to his bathroom, he removed a bottle of Exedrin and took 4 pills. He hoped that was enough to make it go away fast, and knock him out so he'd never had to wake up again. Either way, he had woken up early, an hour. Whenever Tweek wokeup earlier than he needed and couldn't fall back asleep, he took walks, which is what he did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" While descending the stairs and putting on his coat, Tweek saw his mother asleep on the couch with 3 empty wine bottles on the floor next to her. He felt bad for her, although she would throw them at her, empty or full whenever she was mad or drunk. Continuing on, he slipped on some comfortable shoes and headed out. Today, he went to Stark's Pond, listening to music the way there. Tweek sat on the bench and stared out at the large pond that seemed lonely today. No animals were in sight rather then bird chirps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" It was late fall,so it was rather chilly outside, but also all the leaves and petals had fallen onto the pond. The water surfacehad many different colors atop it; Pink, brown, some black, orange, a rather pretty sight. Stuff like this is what helps to calm Tweek on his bad days. Even though nothing has - well, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"yet/em - happened to him, it was still a peaceful sight to him. The cold had also caused his new and old scars to hurt, but the scene and music numbed the pain away. If only life was always this nice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Tweek looked at his phone to check the time, 7:48, almost time to leave for school.(I don't rmember what time Elementary schools start, sorry). Standing back p and stretching, he lanced back aat the pond one last time before wandering slowly back to his house. He was close to the school so there was no point in ACTUALLY going home, but just to waste some time, he did. He only made it halfway to his house before he turned around and began walking back to direction on the school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Walking to school had given him the opportunity to see who exactly was there. Most of his little friend group was there, Bebe was talking to every guy at school, Stan and his posse were talking as they walked into school, and other kids were scattered across the field. Tweek tried to go back to his once calm state but it was replaced by an overwhelming sense of anxiety. Trying to blend in with the crowds of kids flodding into the school, he walked in a slouch type of state, hoping no one would see him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" 'Craig isn't here, I thought he sad he would be,' Tweek pondered as he put his stuff in his locker, remoing what he needed for his class. Trying to grab his notebook, his locker was slammed shut as he pulled back his hand. "I see your disgustingly still alive. Are you scared? I can help wi-","dude, just leave him alone."Everyone turned to look at Kyle, even his own group who was whispering things to him to shut up. "Tweek never did anything to y-","Piss off Fourth graders, unless you want some to". He looked like he wanted to say something else, but Stan and Cartman yanked him back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Tweek wa in a short state of shock. He wasn't used to others actually caring fo him, let alone trying to help stop the fifth graders. "Now, back to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/span/em", the leader said turning back to him. Tweek silently gulped harder, shrinking back slightly to his locker, soft gasps were heard, but he didn't know why. "I'm em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sick/em and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tired/em of seeing your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"spaztic, worthless/em, ass around here. If you don't leave right now, I swear I wil-"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"CRACK! /emThe Fifth grader was send onto the floor hard, blood pouring from the wound. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU-/em/span", he started but was shut up with another hard blow that kept him down. Everyone who was looking at him now turned their gaze to who hit him. Standing above him with his fist covered in his enemies blood. Craig Tucker. /p 


End file.
